Left Alone
by Neko Nico Ni
Summary: Yugi finds out he's pregnant with, his three year long boyfriend, Atem's baby. But when Yugi tells him instead of getting the happiness he expected Atem accuses him of cheating and kicks hom out. Now a single parent Yugi must rely on himself and his friends Ryou and Malik. And what happens when Yugi begins to fall for Ryou? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I have to update but I really wanted to do this story! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Yugiohcor the characters!**

Yugi sighed as he rubbed his hand over his stomach. He was pregnant. There was no denying it. He took four home pregnancy tests and got a test done by his doctor. He was 100% pregnant.

His boyfriend Atem was the father no doubt but he didn't know how to tell the man. They hadn't even talked about marriage let alone having a baby. Yugi hoped he would be excited about it. Or at least happy.

Getting into his truck he started pulled out his phone. He clicked on Atem's name and called him. He wasn't going to tell him over the phone. Just call him and tell him he needed to meet for lunch.

"Hey Yugi. What is it?" Atem answered.

"I uh need to meet you for lunch. I just came from the doctor." Yugi said.

"Oh Ra. Are you sick?"

"No but I do have some news."

"Uh ok how about I meet you at your favorite sushi place in a half hour?"

"Awesome. I love you."

"I love you too."

Yugi hung up started the truck and began driving to the restaurant. He felt nervous. More nervous than he ever had for anything. He hoped Atem would be happy or else he wouldn't know what to do. If Atem wasn't happy Yugi could lose him.

He soon pulled into the parking lot and turned off the truck. Going into the restaurant he found Atem was waiting for him. A smile came to his face as he went to him.

"Yugi." Atem smiled.

"Hey." Yugi said hugging him.

Atem pulled out Yugi chair for him to sit. Yugi thanked him and sat down.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Atem asked sitting down across from him.

"Well I went to the doctor today for some tests." Yugi said.

"Why?"

"I had been feeling sick for some time now and i wanted to make sure of something."

"Ok did you get the results?"

"Yes. Atem. I'm pregnant."

Atem sat silent for a moment. Yugi waited for a reaction of some kind. His nerves growing as time went by.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Atem asked bluntly.

"What?" Yugi looked at him in shock.

"I mean come on Yugi. we use protection."

"But it's still possible."

"Just tell me the truth. Is this child mine?"

"YES! How could you even consider it not being yours!?" Yugi screamed standing up.

"Well you say you're always working late so it wouldn't surprise me."

"I can't believe you! You really believe I would cheat on you!?"

"Well it wouldn't surprise me. I mean you're always with Ryou."

Yugi felt tears sting his eyes. "I would hope my boyfriend of three years would have more trust in me." Yugi left without looking back. getting into his truck he turning it on and began driving to Ryou's. He couldn't bare to go home. The tears fell as he pulled up to Ryou's house.

he walked up to the front door and knocked. After a minute of waiting Ryou opened the door. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"C-can I stay with you for a few days?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. Come in." Ryou moved aside to let him in. Yugi nodded and walked in. "Now why don't you explain? did you and Atem have a fight?"

Yugi nodded as he sat down in the living room. "Yeah. A big one."

"Well what happened?" Ryou asked sitting next to him.

"Ry I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"Really? that's great!" Ryou said.

"That's not how Atem sees it. When I told him he accused me of cheating on him."

Ryou looked shocked. "What? How could he think that!?"

"I guess he really doesn't want this baby." Yugi looked down.

Ryou pulled him close. "I'm so sorry."

"I-I just thought that maybe after three years of us being together he would have more trust in me. That maybe he would even be excited about us having a baby. Married or not." Yugi cried.

"I know. Look you can stay here as long as you need. Bakura isn't around anymore so it's not as though you need to worry about him." Ryou said sadly.

"What happened with Bakura?"

"I found out he was cheating on me. So I kicked him out."

"Oh Ra Atem will do that! He's gonna kick me out while I'm pregnant!" Yugi said.

"Then you can move in here."

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course. I have a spare bedroom I can move into. You can take the bigger room for you and the baby."

"Ryou I can't do that."

"Yes you can. Seriously Yugi. I won't take no for an answer."

Yugi hugged him. "You're the best." Ryou smiled and hugged him back.

"I can help with everything. Bills food everything." Yugi said.

"The only thing I want from you is for you to focus on this little one in here." he put a hand on Yugi's stomach. "And yourself. Understand."

"Yes oh Ra yes. Thank you. Thank you so much." Yugi hugged him again.

"Anytime Yugi."

A week passed before Yugi went back to his place with Atem. He found his stuff on the front porch including everything he gave to Atem with the locks changed and a note on the door. Taking it down Yugi read it, 'Yugi, I put your stuff on the porch. I also took you off any bills leases and phone plans. Please just leave in peace. I can't face the one who cheated and got pregnant. Goodbye, Atem'

Yugi felt tears fall as he read the note. He looked around at his stuff. Everything. Everything was there. His bed, clothes, tv, even his dresser from his bedroom. Atem didn't care about him enough to even see him one last time.

He prayed his phone worked long enough to call Ryou and Malik for help. He was thankful when Ryou answeres.

" _Hello? Yugi what's up?"_ Ryou asked.

"Ryou please I need you and Malik at my old place." Yugi cried.

" _What happened? Did Atem hurt you?"_

"No. He didn't even bother seeing me. He changed the locks put all my stuff on the porch and let a note! Ryou I need your guys' help. Please."

" _We'll be right over. Stay there and if He comes and gives you any problems tell him to fuck off or Mal will kill him."_

Yugi couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks Ry."

" _Of course. Its what I'm here for."_ Ryou said before he hung up.

Yugi started moving stuff from the porch to the yard. At least Atem had the courtesy to put most of it in boxes. By the time Ryou got there Yugi was sweating.

"It just had to be the hottest day of the year today didn't it?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"Yugi why are you lifting stuff? You're pregnant!" Ryou said as he and Malik ran to him.

"I had to. I'm on my own now." Yugi said ready to break down again.

Ryou immediately pulled him into a hug. "No Yugi. You're never alone. You have us and we're never leaving you."

"Thanks Ryou Malik." Yugi said sniffling.

"Now how long do we have to get your stuff?" Malik asked.

"U-um I don't know if the note said." Yugi said handing it to him so they could read it.

Malik gave a low growl. "He's a bastard." Yugi just nodded. "We have till tonight at 11pm."

"And its 9:30am now. We have plenty of time. Lets get the big stuff in Yugi's pick up and we'll put boxes and stuff in our cars." Ryou said. They nodded. Yugi went to help but was stopped by Ryou. "No. You sit. Relax. We can do this."

"But Ry-" Yugi started.

"Don't but Ry me. Sit and stay." Ryou interrupted.

Yugi sighed. "Yes sir."

"Good." The two began to load up Yugi's bed and dresser into the pick up and then put whatever else they could with them. Then fit boxes into the cars.

"One of us has to stay here." Ryou said. "In case he tries some asshole move."

"I'll stay." Yugi said.

"What? No." Ryoy said.

"I have to. Its my stuff. Plus if he does come I want to be here to claw his eyes out. So one car has to stay since two people can't drive three cars."

"My car can stay. I'll drive Yugi's pick up." Malik said.

"Alright. Yugi call us if he comes and gives you a problem." Ryou said hugging him.

"I will. Thank you so much."

Ryou just waved his apology off. "Don't worry about it."

They hopped into the truck and car before driving over to Ryou's house. Yugi waved until the vehicles were out of sight. He sighed and put on some music to try to sooth his nerves.

He didn't know entirely what he would do. He was now a single parent before the child was even born. He didn't even know the gender! One thing was certain, he would need Ryou and Malik more than ever.

It took two loads in the pick up and two loads in each car to get all of Yugi's stuff. He went through each box before they put it in the vehicles. By the end of it all Yugi's nerves were shot and he was exhausted.

It was 2:30pm and the three of them were at Ryou's house. Well now Ryou and Yugi's house. "Alright lets start moving my stuff into the spare room." Ryou said.

"I feel so terrible. I shouldn't be taking your room." Yugi said.

"Yugi like I said before. Its fine. You need the space for you and a baby. Besides the spare room isn't much smaller. Its part of why I picked this house." Ryou said.

Yugi sighed. "Ok Ry."

The rest of the day was spent moving Ryou's stuff into the spare room and Yugi's stuff into Ryou's old room. By the end of the day all three were exhausted and hungry.

"Ok what do we want for dinner?" Ryou asked.

"Something junkish. I'm gonna start eating better for the baby but not before I have one last junk food dinner." Yugi said.

"Ok. Does pizza sound good?" Malik asked.

"Yes that sounds perfect." Yugi said.

"Alright I'll order some puzza and soda. Ry you put on a movie for us." Malik said.

"Thanks guys. This really means a lot." Yugi said.

"Yugi stop saying thank you. You're our best friend. We would do this for you anytime." Ryou said.

"Still." Yugi said.

"Enough sappy talk. Movie and food now." Malik said.

Yugi giggled. "Ok Mal."

Two more weeks passed. Yugi was now settled into Ryou's house and a month pregnant. It was the day of his first ultrasound and he was both excited and scared. Ryou was going with him as Yugi didn't want to go alone.

"I can't believe I'm going to see my baby." Yugi said as he and Ryou finished lunch before heading over to the appointment.

"I know. Aren't you excited?" Ryou asked.

"Oh yeah. But kind of scared. I mean here I am a single parent and going to an ultrasound without the father."

"That's ok because the father is deadbeat scumbag."

"Yeah you're right. No more talking about the sperm doner."

Ryou laughed. "That's a great one! That's what he is from now on. The sperm doner!"

Yugi smiled as they got into Yugi's truck. He refused to stop driving it as it was his prized possession. He loved his pick up and he wasn't about to give it up.

Once there Ryou took Yugi in and they check in. Yugi was called and he and Ryou went to the office.

"Here we are." Yugi said.

"Yep. We're about to see you're beautiful baby." Ryou smiled.

"Wow. It feels so much like a dream."

"I know but its ok. It'll hit and when it does I'll be there to help." Ryou put an arm around him.

"Thanks Ry." Yugi leaned on him.

The doctor came in. "Well now lets see. Yugi Moto is it?" she asked.

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

"Right well I'm Dr. Sora. I'm the doctor you chose to see." she smiled kindly.

"Thank you for seeing me." he said.

"Of course. Now how about we see your little peanut shall we?"

Yugi nodded. She rolled his shirt up and put some gel on his stomach. He shivered a bit at how cold it was. She then put an odd looking device over the gel and turned on the screen to a computer. After a few moments she smiled.

"There it is." she pointed.

Yugi was immediately in aw. "My baby. Wow. Its so tiny."

"Right now yes. But it'll grow. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"And at this stage everything appears to be perfect with both of you. So now we will print out these pictures of the baby for you and then set up regular appointments."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled.

"Of course." she then started to print them.

After doing all the paper work for the appointments Ryou drove Yugi home.

Malik was sitting on the porch waiting. Yugi smiled as Ryou pulled the truck into the two car side by side drive way. Once they were out of the truck Malik was next to them. "Let me see! Let me see!" he said excited.

Yugi laughed and gave him the ultrasound pictures. "There it is. Its real."

"Oh its so tiny!" Malik said.

"Yeah." Yugi smiled.

Malik hugged him. "You're going to be an amazing mother."

"Thanks Mal." Yugi smiled hugging him back.

"Come on. This calls for celebrations!" Ryou said.

"Ry I can't drink." Yugi frowned.

"We can celebrate while sober. Come on." Ryou grabbed his and Malik's hands and pulled them to his own car. They went out to a restaurant for dinner.

 **Ok there it is! Chapter 1! No Ryou and Yugi aren't together! Ryou is just being supportive! Though it us cute fluff! Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the latest chap of Left Alone! Please enjoy!**

It's been two and a half months and Yugi was waiting with Ryou at an ultrasound appointment. They were about to find out the gender and they couldn't wait. Yugi was ready to start buying stuff.

"Alright." Dr. Sora smiled. "Are you ready to find out the gender?"

Yugi looked at Ryou who smiled before looking back at her and nodding. She rolled his shirt up to show his now growing stomach. Ryou smiled at Yugi's little baby bump as she put the gel on.

A few minutes later she found the baby. "Ready?" Yugi nodded. "Ok you are having a baby girl."

"A girl? I'm having a girl?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. A beautiful healthy little girl." she smiled.

"Wow. I'm having a girl." Yugi smiled as tears of joy came.

Ryou took his hand. "Congratulations Yugi."

"Have you considered names yet?" Dr. Sora asked.

"Not yet." Yugi said.

"Well now you have a gender to decide from. I'll print your pictures and that's that. You can head home."

"Thank you." Yugi said before she left. Ryou cleaned his stomach for him. "I'm having a girl. I can't believe it."

"Well believe it because it's true." Ryou smiled. "Come on. Ra knows Malik will be waiting on our porch."

"We need to remember to give him a key to house." Yugi laughed.

"Yeah we do." Ryou said as they headed out after getting Yugi's picture.

**********()()()**********

They pulled up to the house to see Malik was in fact waiting on the porch. He ran to them. "So?"

"It's a girl." Yugi smiled.

"You're having a girl!? Congratulations!" Malik hugged him.

"Thanks Mal. I'm really excited." Yugi said.

"Good because you know what this means don't you?"

"No what?"

"We have to do a bunch of baby shopping!" Ryou cheered.

"Now?" Yugi asked.

"Sure! Why not? None of us have work today and we can grab some food too. What do you want Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Um." Yugi thought. "Chicken."

"Ok come on mama Yugi." Malik smiled.

They all hopped in Yugi's pick up and went to the nearest baby store. Ryou parked the truck. "Ok so are we channeling in on specific stuff?"

"Big stuff." Yugi said. "Crib, changing table and stuff like that."

"Oh! How about we do a theme!?" Malik asked.

"I would love to!" Yugi said. "But what theme?"

"Animals?" Ryou suggested.

"Mm no. That's too overdone." Yugi said.

"Dinosaurs?" Malik said.

"Nah. Hmm." Yugi thought.

"Oh! Duel monsters?" Ryou suggested.

"Really? Do you think that's suggested? For a baby I mean." Yugi said.

"Well Kuriboh is cute." Ryou said.

"How about a spring room?" Malik asked.

"Yes! I love it!" Yugi said.

"Awesome! We can fill it with books and and toys and everything!" Ryou said.

"You two are amazing!" Yugi smiled. They went in with a motivation to get as much as they could. "Oh! Can we get the changing table and crib as a matching set?"

"Haha yes Yugi." Ryou smiled.

Soon the three found a nursery set made of dark wood including a crib, changing table, and small dresser. They found a bunch of nerd related decorations and clothes. By lunch time the pickup's bed was full of baby stuff and Yugi felt better about the whole thing.

"Come on. Let's feed the mother." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We can't have him blowing up with emotion." Malik said.

"Hey! I'm not emotional!" Yugi pouted.

"Oh no not at all." Malik laughed.

"Whatever let's go. I'm starving." Yugi said.

"Of course mama Yugi." Ryou smiled and took his hand. Yugi hid his blush as they hopped into the truck.

"After dinner Mal, you wanna come over and we can start the setup?" Ryou asked.

"Are you sure? We've been on our feet all day." Yugi said.

"Of course I'm sure! It'll be so much fun! We'll blast music and start putting together the crib and stuff!" Ryou said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks Ry."

"Actually as much as I'd love to I can't. Marik wants to take me on a date tonight. Sorry." Malik said.

"It's no problem." Yugi said. "We can do it."

"Ok. I promise another day I'll help with more." Malik said.

"Alright. I'll drop you off at your house. Then take Yugi for some food." Ryou said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Thanks." Malik said.

After dropping Malik off Ryou and Yugi went out for dinner. They walked into their favorite restaurant and sat down. Yugi ordered some chicken with vegetables. Ryou got steak and pasta.

"Thanks for today Ry." Yugi smiled.

"No problem. It was fun." Ryou said.

"So I-" Yugi was interrupted by his phone ringing. Ryou had added him to his phone plan and such after his original phone stopped working. He answered. "Hello? Oh hi. Yes I-. Wait what? But I didn't-. Well yes but-. Please you can't do this. No I need this job. Plea-hello? Hello?" Yugi hung up frozen in shock.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

"I just got fired." Yugi looked at him.

"What? Why?"

"I-I don't know. They said that I stole something from merchandise but I didn't. Ryou what am I going to do? I needed that job." Yugi began to panic.

"Yugi it's ok. We'll work through this. I promise." Ryou took his hand. "I'll see about getting you a job with me." Yugi nodded. "Let's finish eating then head home and get started."

"Ok." Yugi nodded.

They finished eating were heading out when Yugi walked into someone. He fell back and looked up as Ryou ran to help him. Yugi looked up to see Atem glaring down at him.

"Oh look who it is. It's the ex. Cheat on anyone recently?" Atem said crossing his arms.

Ryou pulled Yugi to his feet and shielded him. "Back off bastard." He growled.

"Me? But he cheated on me." Atem said acting innocent.

"R-Ryou I wanna go home." Yugi said softly.

Ryou put an arm around him and started walking him out. "Yugi get in." Ryou said as Atem walked over to them.

"Wait I just have one question." Atem said.

"What's the sex of the bastard child?"  
Ryou turned and punched him in the face. "Back the fuck off! Even talk to him again and I'll use some stuff I learned from Bakura!" Ryou got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ryou you just punched Atem in the face." Yugi said in shock.

"Yes well he pissed me off." Ryou said.

"Remind me to never piss you off."  
Ryou took his hand with one of his own and drove with the other hand. "You could never piss me off the way he did. Unless of course you turn your back on this baby girl." He put a hand on Yugi's stomach.

Yugi put his hand over Ryou's. "Never. No matter who her sperm donor is I love her."

"Good." Ryou pulled into the driveway. "Wanna go unlock the door while I pull the stuff off the truck?"

"I have to help you." Yugi said.

"No I got it. The most I want you to carry is the decorations got it?"

"Yes." Yugi sighed.

"Good go unlock the door."

"Yes sir." Yugi took the keys and opened the door. He held it open as Ryou started moving stuff in and up to Yugi's room. They unloaded everything and went to Yugi's room.

"Ok lets get the crib put together then changing table. Once we're done with those we can do the dresser and start putting away the clothes and such. Later we'll make a list of everything needed for a baby girl and check off what we have." Ryou said.

"Alright." Yugi nodded.

They spent another few hours setting up the nursery set. Once everything was done they went to the living room and sat down. Yugi grabbed a notepad and that began making the list. It take them long to finish it.

"All done." Yugi said.

Baby list:

Crib *

changing table *

dresser *

diapers

clothes *some*

baby wipes

formula

rocking chair

toys

car seat

stroller

high chair

binkies

bottles

tub

towels

baby soap

Etc.

"Ok so you will need more clothes definitely and the rest we can get as the pregnancy goes. Plus I'm sure you'll get a bunch of stuff at your baby shower." Ryou said.

"Wait baby shower? Why would we have a baby shower?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Ryou the own father doesn't want anything to do with the baby who would?"

"Yugi! Everyone would want to do have everything to do with this little girl!"

"I'm sorry i just don't see anyone who would actually show up besides you and Mal."

"Marik, your grandfather, Tea, Joey, Tristan. I can keep going."

"You really think all of them would show?"

"Of course! your grandfather would never miss out on his great granddaughter's life and the rest are your friends. Once they hear what Atem did they'll be pissed as well but supportive of you."

Yugi nodded. "Thanks Ry. you're amazing."

"You're welcome. Oh do you mind if i invite my mum and Amane?"

"No not at all! Amane is such a sweetheart and your mom is so nice."

"Well then we better start planning your baby shower now. they'll need time to come over from england."

"I can't believe you never went back."

"I stayed for Bakura. Guess he never felt the same way."

"Well that's his mistake because you clearly loved him and cared for him."

"Yeah well he can piss off now."

"Same thing goes for Atem. If i didn't know any better I'd say he was the one who cheated."

"Haha I wouldn't be surprised with how he's been accusing you."

Yugi frowned. "What if he was? What if he did cheat?"

"Then he's dumber than we thought."

"How so?"

"Because then he would be giving up you. someone he's been with for three years and is an amazing person."

Yugi blushed. they sat for some time in silence. it was 10:30pm when Yugi spoke. "I'm gonna head to bed. not that i have work tomorrow."

"We'll get you a job again Yugi. i know we will. take some time to relax until then."

"Ok." Yugi said goodnight and went to his room. he stood by the crib rubbing his stomach. "Five and a half months and you get here baby girl. I'll do anything i can to keep you safe. no matter what." he laid in his bed after changing. He hugged his stomach and went to sleep.

*********()()()********

Another month passed and Yugi still hasn't found another job. He tried everywhere expect one place. It was Kaiba corp. He really didn't want to work there. It was run by Atem's cousin and he knew Atem would be there a lot. He was sitting in the living room with Ryou. They were debating about It.

"Yugi I know you hate it but it's a job and it's a job you are qualified for and will enjoy." Ryou said.

"I don't want to run into Atem." Yugi said.

"I know but do you really have a choice? Its great pay and It's for games! You love games."

Yugi sighed. "Alright. I'll try it."

"Good." Ryou nodded getting up.

"Now?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Come on." Ryou pulled him up. "Your stomach is big for five and a half months."

"Are you calling me fat?" Yugi pouted.

"No! No of course not!" Ryou said quickly.

Yugi laughed. "Calm down Ryou I'm just messing with you."

"So not funny!" Ryou pouted crossing his arms.

"Ry that was hilarious." Yugi laughed.

"Whatever let's go mama. It's time for you to get that job." Ryou took his hand and pulled him out of the house.

"Why now?" Yugi asked not wanting to go.

"Because the longer you wait the harder it'll be for you. So we're doing this now." Ryou said opening the car door for him. Yugi grumbled under his breath and got in.

*******()()()*********

When they arrived at Kaiba Corp. Ryou had to practically drag Yugi in. They went straight to the elevator and up to Kaiba's floor. There they met his secretary.

"Can help you?" She asked a bit bitterly.

"We're here to see Mr. Kaiba about the job in game development." Ryou said.

"Ok are you both applying?" she asked pulling out papers.

"No just Yugi." Ryou said pushing Yugi forward slightly.

"Very well. Fill this out. Then Mr. Kaiba will call you if he wants an interview." she said. Yugi took the papers with a pen and sat down.

Ryou sat with him. "It's going to be ok."

"What if Atem comes around?" Yugi asked.

"Then you tell him to fuck off. And if he doesn't stop we'll press for harassment." Ryou said.

"Alright." Yugi nodded. He finished the paper and gave it to the secretary before they left. "Where to now?"

"Your ultrasound appointment." Ryou said.

"Oh yeah." Yugi smiled. "I can't wait till she gets here."

"I know Yugi." Ryou smiled. He and Yugi got in the car and went to his appointment.

*********()()()********

Yugi was now seven months pregnant and his stomach was huge. He had gotten the job at Kaiba Corp. and was working hard. He hadn't run into Atem yet which he was thankful for.

He finished the nursery and smiled. "Its ready for you baby girl." he smiled rubbing his stomach. The nursery was half his room. The wall he called the accent wall was a soft green with pink rimming. It had paintings of bunnies birds and flowers. Ryou painted the animals and flowers. The baby's dresser was next to his. The changing table was next to the closet that was half his stuff half the baby's stuff.

"Yugi! I'm home!" Ryou called.

Yugi went to him. "Hey Ry. How was work?"

"Boring. How was painting?" Ryou asked tossing his stuff down and taking off his coat.

"Want to see it? It's done." Yugi smiled.

"Yes." Ryou said smiling.

Yugi took his hand and took him to the room. "Here it is."

Ryou looked at everything. "Yugi she's going to love it." he smiled at his roommate.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you and Malik." Yugi said.

"You would have found a place." Ryou said.

"I don't care. I'm glad I came to you." Yugi hugged him. Ryou held him close. They'd realized they were falling for each other when Yugi hit 6 months. After much debate they started going out. Malik was excited for them. After Atem and Bakura Malik thought they wouldn't be able to find anyone. Yugi smiled. Everything was working out. He would be happy from now on. Nothing could change this.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Yugi said. He went to the door and opened it to find Atem. "Atem."

"Hello Yugi." Atem said.

 **Dun dun dunnn. Lol yay for cliffhangers! Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chap three of Left Alone! Enjoy and review!**

Yugi stood there frozen where he stood. Atem was there right in front of him but why? Why was atem here? He had said he wanted nothing to do with Yugi anymore.

"A-Atem? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I came to talk. Can I come in? It's rather cold out." Atem said charmingly.

"I uh well…" Yugi was caught completely off guard.

"Yugi who's at the door?" Ryou asked coming over. His face went from showing curiosity to pure anger. "What are you doing here?" he growled at Atem.

"That's business of Yugi and I." Atem glared down at Ryou.

"Yugi? What's going on?" Ryou asked.

"I-I don't know. Atem why are you here?" Yugi asked again.

"We have to talk. Sense you are so insistent on this child being mine I want a test done." Atem said coldly. Ryou and Yugi looked at him in shock.

"You have got to be kidding." Yugi said growing angry.

"I'm not. If you insist its-"

"Shut up! Stop calling her that! Yes she's not born yet but she is a living being! Not an it!" Yugi yelled. "And you can screw off!"

"Yugi calm down." Ryou said taking his hand. Yugi looked at him a bit surprised. "Atem please leave." Ryou said too calmly.

"I came here to speak with Yugi." Atem glared at Ryou.

"I'll only repeat myself once. Please leave. Or I'll call the police." Ryou threatened pulling Yugi behind him.

"Ryou." Yugi said barely above a whisper.

"Fine." Atem said coldly before leaving. Ryou closed the door behind him.

"Ry-" Yugi started.

"Come on. Let's make dinner." Ryou smiled and took his hand.

"Ryou what about Atem?" Yugi asked.

"What about him?" Ryou asked walking off as he let go of Yugi's hand.

"He um he wants a test and well he is the father." Yugi said looking down.

"You can't be seriously considering that." Ryou said turning to him.

"Well…"

"Yugi he accused you of cheating then kicked you out and then consistently put you and the baby down."

"I know but she deserves a father." Yugi hugged his stomach.

Ryou sighed and went to him. "I know but a father like that isn't what she deserves. She deserves one who will care for and love her. One who will teach her how to ride a bike and be there for her at her first heartbreak to kill whoever did it to her."

"But who? If her own father doesn't want her-"

"Me." Ryou interrupted.

"Ry I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to. I _want_ to be there for her. And you. I love you Yugi. I have for a long time now."

Yugi looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I love you." Ryou said.

Yugi stood there in shock and stared at him. Ryou loved him? But what about Bakura? He was with him for four years.

"Could you say something? Your silence is killing me." Ryou said. Yigi thought. Did he love Ryou back? He thought he loved Atem.

"Ryou I-" Yugi was cut off by a sharp pain in his stomach. "Ah!" he held his stomach.

"Yugi? What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Something's wrong...with the baby." Yugi winced.

"What? Alright. Let's go we need to get you to the hospital." Ryou grabbed his keys and helped Yugi out of the house and into the car.

Ryou got Yugi into the Emergency care where nurses rushed him away. Ryou tried to follow but they forced him to stay in the waiting room. He paced for a minute before pulling out his cell. He called Solomon first. Then Marik and Malik. After them he called Jonouchi and Seto and lastly Tea and Tristan.

They came and waited with Ryou. An hour passed then another then another. Ryou felt panic and worry and fear. He wanted to know something. He wanted a doctor to come out and tell him Yugi and the baby were ok. Pacing back and forth Ryou felt the need to move.

Solomon sighed and went to him. "Ryou you need to calm down."

"I-I can't. I'm scared. What if one of them is really hurt?" Ryou asked.

"They will be ok. Yugi is strong and if this baby girl is anything like him she's just as strong." Solomon said.

"You're sure?" Ryou asked.

"Of course." Solomon nodded as a doctor came over.

"Are you all here for Yugi Muto?" he asked.

"Yes is Yugi ok? The baby?" Ryou asked.

"Well Yugi went into early labor." he said.

"What? But his due date is three months from now." Ryou said.

"Yes I know but he's having the baby today. There's no way of holding it off. The baby will be premature."

"S-so what now?"

"Now you go to Yugi. He wants you there."

Ryou looked to Solomon who nodded. He nodded and followed the doctor to Yugi's room. "Yugi."

Yugi looked over at Ryou. "Ry." he had tear streaks down his face and Ryou could see more coming. He immediately went to him and took his hand.

"It's going to be ok. I promise." You soothed. "You just bring our baby girl into the world and everything will be ok."

"She's coming now. It's too soon." Yugi cried.

Ryou pulled him into a hug. "Sh. I'm here. I know she'll be ok because she takes after her amazing mother." Yugi just cried into his chest.

"I-I have to have a c-section." Yugi cried.

"I know." Ryou said. "I will be there the whole time."

Yugi nodded holding Ryou close needing comfort. "I'm scared."

"I know but I'm here." Ryou said.

Yugi was prepped and ready for the c-section. Ryou was next to him holding his hand telling him everything was going to be ok. Yugi couldn't feel anything but he knew they were going in and getting his baby out.

"We're almost there. Just a little further." Dr. Sora said.

"Just a little longer and our baby girl is here Yugi." Ryou said. Yugi nodded.

"Here we are." Dr. Sora said before she pulled out the premie.

Yugi suddenly heard crying. He loved the sound of that cry. His baby girl was here. Yugi smiled as tears ran down his face.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Sora asked Ryou. Ryou looked to Yugi who nodded. Ryou went to dr. Sora and cut the cord. Afterwards he took pictures as they cleaned and examined her. Yugi was stitched up and cleaned as well.

Ryou went back to Yugi. "She's beautiful Yugi."

Dr. Sora came over with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She gave the baby to Ryou. He held her so Yugi could see her while she was supported. Yugi smiled as he looked at his baby. He couldn't believe how tiny she was.

"Hello beautiful." Yugi said.

"We need to finish her examination while Yugi recovers." A nurse said taking the baby.

"OK." Ryou said. He handed her over and kissed Yugi's cheek. "I'm going to go tell the others. I'll meet you back at your room."

"OK." Yugi said. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ryou asked.

"For being there for me." Yugi smiled.

"Of course." Ryou smiled before leaving.

~Time lapse~

After some time to rest Yugi was sitting up in his hospital bed. The nurse came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Yugi said.

"

"Better." Yugi smiled.

"Good. Are you ready to see her?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." Yugi smiled.

The nurse brought in the baby and went to him. "Here she is."

Yugi took her and held her close. He smiled down at her. She was tiny. Her skin was pale and her head had a tiny amount of black hair. Yugi wondered if she would take after him or Atem. She blinked a little and looked up at him revealing crimson-amethyst eyes. They held the most heart aching innocence he'd seen.

"Hey beautiful. Welcome to the world." Yugi smiled as Ryou came in.

"Hello. How are you?" Ryou asked.

"Good. Come say hi." Yugi said.

Ryou nodded and went to him. He looked down at the baby. "She's beautiful Yugi. She looks just like you."

"She's absolutely perfect." Yugi said.

"Yes she is." Ryou smiled.

"Did...did anyone let Atem know?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. If they did he ignored it. He never came." Ryou said.

Yugi looked down. "Oh ok."

"Yugi I know you want Atem to realize he has a daughter and to be a father to her but the past 7 months have proven he won't. I'm sorry but he isn't going to be there for her." Ryou said gently.

Yugi sighed. "I know."

"I really am sorry." Ryou said. "I'm gonna go get the others." He left. He stood outside the door listening.

Yugi nodded and looked down at his baby girl. "That's ok honey. Because I'm going to be more than your mommy. I'll be your daddy too. I'm sorry your father doesn't want to be here but that's alright. I love you so much and I'll do my best to provide the life you deserve."

Ryou sighed. "I wish you would let me in Yugi." he said to himself before going for the others.

Ryou returned with the others to find Yugi feeding the baby. He smiled at seeing Yugi look at her with such love. Even if Yugi didn't want Ryou to be her father he would still be there for them.

"Hey there's our little one." Malik said coming in.

Yugi looked up at them as they all walked in. "Hey."

"Can we see her?" Tea asked.

"Sure but she's eating right now." Yugi said.

Jonouchi walked beside him and looked at her. "She's a spittin image of ya Yug."

"Haha thanks Jonouchi." Yugi said.

"So? Did you name her yet?" Tristan asked.

"I've had a name picked out for a while now." Yugi said.

"And you never told any of us?" Jonouchi asked.

"Of course not. It had to be a surprise." Yugi smiled.

"Well? What is it?" Tea asked.

Yugi waited. He knew it was killing them to not know. He smiled. "Her name is...Rei."

"Oh that's so beautiful." Tea said.

"Its great." Solomon said as Rei finished eating. Yugi smiled and burped her. She let out a small burp.

"Would you like to hold her?" Yugi asked his grandfather.

"Oh yes." Solomon said. He went to him. Yugi passed Rei to Solomon who cradled her perfectly. It took Yugi months to figure out how to hold an infant. Solomon held her close as he looked down at her. "She really is perfect Yugi."

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Oh can I hold her next? I have a serious baby fever." Tea said.

"Haha yes Tea." Yugi laughed.

"I can't believe I'm a great grandfather." Solomon said.

"Well believe it because she's here to stay." Yugi smiled.

~Time lapse~

Yugi and Rei were able to leave the hospital once Rei made it to 5 pounds. Ryou came to the hospital with the car to pick them up. He had the car seat all hook up.

It's been a month now. Yugi's been thinking about Rei needing a father and Ryou. He knew it was too soon to talk about Ryou adopting Rei as his daughter. It was something that weighed Yugi's mind almost constantly.

Yugi smiled as Rei squirmed while he changed her. "Such a pretty girl."

He's on maternity leave and loving it. Sure it was no vacation. Waking up three times a night, feeding countless bottles, changing countless diapers. But all of it was worth it.

His cousin sat on his bed watching. "So you change more than one of those a day?"

"Heba I change more than five of these a day." Yugi said as he put Rei's onsie on her. He had to buy a bunch of preemie clothes since she came early.

"Willingly? Gross." Heba said.

Yugi picked her up and walked to him. "You will too one day."

"I don't think I could have kids." Heba said.

"Why not?" Yugi asked sitting down.

"I'm not a kid person. I wouldn't be much of a parent. Knowing me I'd screw the kid up." Heba said.

"Not every parent is perfect." Yugi said.

"Easy for you to say. Look at you. It's as if you were made to be a parent." Heba said. Rei slept soundly cradled up to Yugi.

"Heba it's not easy. It's hard work and yes some of it you learn as you go but that's ok. It doesn't mean you would screw up your kid." Yugi said taking her to her crib. He laid her in it gently being careful not to wake her. Once he grabbed the video baby monitor he and Heba went out closing the door quietly.

"I'm just saying, I don't see myself having kids." Heba shrugged as they went to the living room.

"You know I thought the same thing." Yugi said sitting down putting the monitor where he can look over and see Rei.

"Really?" Heba asked. He sat down across from Yugi.

"Yes. And when I found out about Rei I was terrified. After all I'm only in my early 20's and I had _no_ experience with kids. Then it just got worse when you know who denied her. I was completely panicked and didn't know what to do." Yugi said.

"But Ryou helped you." Heba said

"To a point yes Ryou helped and he's been amazing. But _I_ am Rei's mother. I couldn't pass that off on someone else like Atem did. In the end it was up to _me_ to do everything it took to make it so Rei can start a healthy and happy life." Yugi said.

"But how do you know you're ready?" Heba asked.

"Honestly you never really know. Not until it happens. But I love Rei and I would never go back in time and stop it from happening." Yugi said glancing at the monitor.

Heba smiled. "I'm happy for you Yugi."

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"What about Ryou? Where are you with him?"

"I honestly have no idea. He said he wants to be Rei's father and he loves me but we've only been together two months." Yugi said.

"It feels like its happening too fast." Heba stated. Yugi nodded. "Then you need to tell him Yugi."

"I don't want to hurt him." Yugi said.

"You could do a lot more damage if you don't tell him." Heba said. Yugi nodded. He had a lot to talk to Ryou about.

 **Ok there's chap 3! I know its super short but I'll make up for It next chapter. My friend Bakura requested this and a light's Darkness to be updated next. Well until next chap guys! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter of Left Alone! R &R!**

Yugi smiled as he fed Rei her morning bottle. She's now 4 months old and he loved every minute of it. The one thing he hated was that she was growing so fast. She already outgrew half her onesies. A lot of them he loved.

Ryou didn't make things awkward. Yugi felt terrible for doing this stuff to Ryou but it was too soon for them to consider that kind of stuff. Rei was Yugi's responsibility and Yugi's alone. Ryou needed to understand that.

Yugi had grown to be sort of a possessive parent. He hated it when others took Rei from him even if it was just to hold her for a few minutes. It wasn't because he didn't trust anyone. He did. It was because he loved her so much he didn't want to share her.

"Yugi I'm heading out." Ryou said. He came over and Yugi. "I have a surprise for you and Rei so I'm getting out of work early. Both of you be ready at 1pm ok."

"Ok Ryou we will." Yugi smiled. Ryou kissed Rei on the head like he did every morning then left. "Ok Rei what should we do today?" Rei looked up at him while she drank her formula.

He hadn't gone back to work yet. Having a c-section he got more time off. Not that it was a vacation. Sometimes he considered being a stay at home mom but he knew couldn't. Rei was his daughter and without her father helping out he needed to work full time to support her. He was thankful he had a good job with normal hours though. He hated the idea of missing out on seeing her.

"How about we go get you some more clothes? You're getting so big. My little panda is growing up." She finished her bottle and he burped her. He went to their room and laid her on her changing table and gave her a toy to play with.

He went to the closet and picked out one of his favorite onesies. It had a cute panda eating bamboo as it said mommy's favorite cub. That's what he call her. His little panda. She'd been his panda from the day he'd come home with her.

"Here we go my little panda." he smiled and got her dressed. Once done he picked her up. He easily held her as he walked out of their room and downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. Just have to grab her diaper bag." Yugi said. He grabbed her bag before they left. They were going to visit Yugi's grandfather Solomon.

Yugi often visited his grandfather's house. He had moved out at 19 when he moved in with Atem. He was in college at the time. Now he's 22 and visits Solomon whenever he can. He'd already decided that when he goes back to work Solomon will be the one to watch Rei. even though Solomon is elderly he'd never had a problem watching kids. Plus Solomon insisted on being the one to watch Rei.

Yugi got Rei into her car seat securely. He'd gotten the best rear facing car seat money could buy thanks to Kaiba. Seto got it for them after Jonouchi's constant pestering. He was extremely thankful. Yugi checked her straps once again before deciding she was safe. He was probably considered and overprotective mother but he refused to chance it. No one could blame him for that.

"Ok my little panda. Ready to go see great grandpa? We're gonna surprise visit him." Yugi smiled. She smiled up at him. He was glad she liked going on car rides. It made it much easier to get around.

Yugi hopped into the driver's seat and buckled up after he put her diaper bag on the floor under her feet. He pulled out of the driveway and started towards the game shop. He was glad Solomon kept the game shop open. It was something he grew up with after his parents passed. It was the best place in his opinion.

Another fear Yugi had was something happening to him and Rei ending up alone. It was his biggest fear. Growing up without his parents was the hardest thing for him. He hated hearing everyone talk about what their plans were for father's day or mother's day. He always had to go to their grave stones to see them, which made the pain worse. He didn't want that for Rei.

He pulled up and parked in front of the game shop. He put the car in park before turning it off and getting out. He went to the back door and grabbed the diaper bag before getting Rei out of her car seat. He cradled her as he went to the door of the shop.

Opening it he called in to his grandfather. "Grandpa!"

Solomon came from the inventory room and went to them. "Oh Yugi my boy. There's my beautiful great granddaughter." he smiled. Yugi handed her over to him. Solomon held her. "How are you doing Yugi?"

"Good. Just tired is all. She's been up all night." Yugi said.

"I'd gladly take her for a night or two if you need." Solomon said.

"I know I just well you know." Yugi said.

"I know. Well come on in." Solomon took them to the house. "Other than tired how are things going?"

"Good. Work is great and Ryou and I are doing well. I haven't seen Atem in a while either." Yugi said sitting down.

"That's good. And Rei?" Solomon asked.

"She's getting her shots in two months. She rolled over and is picking up her head." Yugi said.

"So she's thriving." Solomon smiled.

"Yep. I'm loving it." Yugi smiled. "Though I don't like that she's growing so fast."

"Yeah that happens." Solomon chuckled.

"I know." Yugi nodded.

"So you and Ryou huh? Isn't your one year coming up soon?"

"Yeah. I was uh wondering if you could watch Rei that night?" Yugi asked.

"Oh of course."

"Thanks."

*Time Skip*

Yugi said goodbye to Solomon before putting Rei in her car seat and driving off to meet Ryou. He wondered what Ryou had in mind for them. It wasn't anyone's birthday and they're anniversary hasn't come yet. He drove to where Ryou wanted to meet and pulled into the parking lot. He put the car in park before shutting it off and getting out. He went to the back seat.

"Ok my little Panda. Time to go see Ryou." He said gently taking her out.

He walked in and was met by the hostess. "Hi do you have a table?"

"Yes. I'm here to meet Ryou Bakura." Yugi said.

"Sure thing. Please follow me." she smiled picking up a menu. "Cute baby by the way."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled as he followed her.

Once at the table Yugi sat down and put her carrying seat down on the seat next him. He smiled at her sleeping. He ordered his drink before checking his phone. He'd gotten another text from Atem.

He refused to stop. Atem. All he did was harass Yugi for a DNA test then when they finally got one he still denied Rei. Yugi told Atem one simple thing. He was going for child support. He wasn't about to let his daughter go without just because her father was a deadbeat. Ryou asked if he'd been doing it out of spite but that wasn't it. His daughter deserved at least something from her father. Could anyone hold that against him?

"Yugi." Yugi looked up to see Ryou and smiled. "You came."

"Why wouldn't I?" Yugi stood and kissed him. "Rei is asleep."

"Car." Ryou said knowingly.

"Every time." Yugi nodded and sat down.

Ryou sat across from him knowing better than to even consider moving Rei. "Ok have you ordered yet?"

"Just my drink." Yugi said.

"Ok. Then I'll wait for you to order." Ryou said.

"Wait for what?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Ryou smiled.

Yugi narrowed his eyes a bit before nodding. Still had no clue what was going on. He looked to Rei to check on her. Yes he knew he was probably just a paranoid mother but he didn't care. He loved her more than anything in the world.

"You're so cute." Ryou smiled.

Yugi looked at him. "Huh?"

"Just in general. Adorable. Anyone who looked at you could tell how much you love her." Ryou smiled.

"Good. They'll think twice about hurting her." Yugi smiled.

Ryou nodded. "Yugi we've been together for a while now right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah since I was pregnant with her."

"And you know I love you." Ryou said.

Yugi looked at him. "Ryou I love you too."

"So um would you be against moving into my room?" Ryou asked.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Well I mean we already live together and Rei will eventually need her own room. We've been together for a while now. So really I see no point why we shouldn't do this." Ryou said.

Yugi thought it over. Ryou was right. There was no point to hesitate. He nodded. "Let's do it." Yugi smiled.

Ryou smiled and hugged him. "I'm so happy you said yes!"

Yugi smiled and hugged back.

Ryou and Yugi ate before going home. Ryou walked in first before Yugi walked in with Rei. He wondered why the light was off. Turning it on he found the room decorated and filled with family and friends.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled out.

Yugi jumped and pulled Rei's carrier close. "Oh Ra!"

Ryou stood in the middle smiling.

"Ryou what's all this for?" Yugi asked.

"I knew you'd forget. Its your birthday goofball!" Ryou went to him chuckling lightly.

"Oh! Oh jeez. I totally forgot." Yugi said.

Ryou chuckled. "Yes I can see that dear." He kissed him and smiled.

Yugi smiled. "Let me just get Rei out of her seat."

"Of course dear." He smiled as Yugi put it down and gently took her out. He cradled her close and walked around to greet and thank everyone.

Coming to his grandfather he smirked. "You knew all along didn't you?"

"Yes my boy. It was meant to be a surprise." Solomon smiled and hugged him being careful of Rei.

Yugi smiled and enjoyed the party. He couldn't imagine a better time in his life.

*Time Skip*

Yugi ran after his target. "Come back here!"

Rei ran down the hall giggling happily naked.

Yugi sighed. "Ryou catch her!"

Rei was cut off by Ryou flawlessly lifting her into his arms. "Panda what are you doing? You need your bath for the dinner."

"No want bath!" Rei whimpered. "No wike baths."

"What if its a bubble bath?" Ryou offered.

"Bubble! Bubble!" Rei smiled.

"Yes bubble." Ryou handed the two year old to Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks Ryou." he kissed him before going to put her in the bath.

Yugi smiled and put bubble soap into the water and watched as bubbles came instantly. Rei cheered and giggled. Yugi put her in and started washing her. He heard Ryou come in and sit on the toilet.

"She really loves bubbles huh?" Ryou smiled.

"Yeah. Its cute. Oh tomorrow remember we're going clothes shopping for her." Yugi said.

"Yes I know. I took the day off for it. DId Kaiba give you the day off? Or are you gonna call off?" Ryou asked.

"He gave me the day off. Being vise president of the company has its perks." Yugi smiled.

"I still can't believe after just two years there you're the vise president of the entire company. I would have thought he'd save that job for his little brother." Ryou said.

"Mokuba is just a kid barely in high school. Plus Mokuba is starting to find his own way of life. Yes he loves his brother and games but he's told me he's thinking about majoring in writing for college." Yugi said as he rinsed Rei's hair. He love it. It looked just like his mother's. She was the most beautiful child in his eyes. Of course she was his daughter so if he didn't see her that way he'd feel like a terrible mother.

"Daddy! Daddy wook!" Rei cheered and blow some bubbles from soap. Yeah she called Ryou daddy. They had never taught her that. Actually from the start Yugi referred to Ryou as Ryou to her but one day she asked if she could call him daddy and they couldn't say no to it.

Ryou chuckled. "Very good sweetheart." he smiled. Yugi loved it actually. Sure she was named Muto, after all her father walked out before she was even born, but Ryou had always seen her as his daughter.

"Ok sweety how about daddy stays and plays with you while I get your clothes?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah!" She cheered.

Yugi smiled and went. He grabbed her dress and dress shoes. Ryou was taking them out somewhere nice for dinner. Said he just felt like it but something told Yugi there was more to it than that. Malik forced him to get a suit for it. He knew Malik had something to do with what Ryou was planning.

He grabbed her Panda towel and went back into the bathroom to find the bubbles all popped.

He smiled. "Ready to get out my little Panda?"

She smiled and nodded. Ryou lifted her out and Yugi wrapped her up in her towel. He smiled and dried her off. He put on her diaper then dress and shoes. "Lets get your hair up tonight ok?"

"Ok mommy." she smiled.

He brushed it before putting it up in a neat pony tail. He put a hair ribbon in it.

She looked up at him smiling. She twirled a bit. "Mommy do you wike it?"

"You look absolutely beautiful Panda." he kissed her cheek. "I love it and you."

She smiled and hugged him. "I wove you too mommy! Now go get dwessed mommy! You have to wook handsome!"

Yugi chuckled. "Ok ok." he kissed her before going. He went to his and Ryou's room and changed into the suit Malik forced him to get. After putting it on he looked in the mirror. He must admit he looked good in a suit. He only every wore suits for company meetings. And even then he hated it. Suits weren't really his thing you know?

He went out and found Ryou dressed in a suit as well. He loved how Ryou looked in a suit. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Ready dear?" Ryou asked as he held Rei.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yep."

They got in the car and drove to the restaurant.

Yugi carried Rei in. He noticed a look the hostess gave him. He assumed it was because he was bringing a toddler into such a nice restaurant but he didn't care.

"Heart please." Ryou said.

"Yes sir." she said politely despite another look at Rei.

Yugi held his tongue. If it continued he did plan on saying something to the manager. He sat her in a high chair and sat down across from Ryou.

They ordered their drinks before talking.

"So dear how was your day?" Ryou asked smiling.

"It was good. We got a new sign on at work." Yugi smiled. He gave a paper to Rei with some crayons from the diaper bag he brought for her. He always game prepared.

"Oh that's great." Ryou smiled.

"Yep." Yugi smiled and looked to him. The waiter brought his and Ryou's wine along with milk for Rei. Yugi put a straw in the cup and gave it to her. She was still working on drinking from a regular cup.

After ordering they're food they had conversations including things about work, Rei, and pretty much everyday things. Yugi had just begun to think that the night was nothing too special when Ryou brought up a new conversation.

"Yugi..." he took his hand across the table. "I love you so much. And you and Rei mean everything to me."

"I love you too Ryou." Yugi said smiling not catching on.

Ryou stood. Yugi looked confused and noticed everyone had stopped eating and talking and looked at them. Ryou moved to next to him.

"Yugi.." He got down on one knee. Yugi covered his mouth as his eyes widened. "I love you more than I've ever thought possible. Our baby girl is the most gorgeous girl I've ever met and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with." He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. "Yugi Muto, will you marry me?"

 **And stop! Sorry everyone! Had to do it! I couldn't resist! Please don't hate me for it!**

 **Here's the updates. I have met an unexpected speed bump in my life and right now I honestly don't know entirely what to do. I've been breaking down more and more and so far few things have had the ability to calm me down. Writing is one of hem so i can do updates. I'm going by update dates so certain stories it may be a while before they get updated. Thank you all for favs/follows/reviews from members and guests alike. I know i don't say it enough but you guys keep me updating!**


End file.
